


Shadow Of Her D.Viancy

by AVagueDownwardSaunter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dominance and Submission, F/F, First Time, Its Gaze Is Piercing, Smut, The Plushie Judges Me Constantly, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVagueDownwardSaunter/pseuds/AVagueDownwardSaunter
Summary: D.Va's a good streamer, but Hana is a good soldier, and she wants a sparring partner to get better.Sombra visits at night, and notices some inconsistencies in her psyche.Things escalate.





	Shadow Of Her D.Viancy

**Author's Note:**

> This was the very first piece of smut I ever wrote. You can really see it in the dialogue and the situation and...really the everything. It's not brilliant.
> 
> I unfortunately cannot link to the piece of art that inspired it; the artist appears to have taken down her twitter. I sincerely hope she is well and keeps drawing.
> 
> Enjoy your lilies.

Hana Song was not a simple woman. She was cheery, yes, and capable of great feats, but much of her external personality was a veneer, an act she had been coached on in order to maximize the number of fans she had. When she’d still been competitive, her coach had hired idol managers from Japan to teach her how to perform on camera, how to sell stuff to her fans, including herself.

It hadn’t bothered her, really. It was just another game, or maybe another _layer_ to the game, and D.Va was a gamer _par excellance_. It was just sort of strange to her that in order to actually be famous, she had to act like some sort of brainwashed 14 year old, because that was what people expected.

And then there was all the stuff she couldn’t be on camera. Upset, reflective, frightened...she couldn’t comment on the Omnic situation, she couldn’t mourn openly, she couldn’t even be openly gay because it would alienate her viewers. Everything about her public persona had to be perfect and without any nuance, and that was incredibly emotionally draining for a woman as smart as Hana Song.

Unfortunately, the phrase “fake it ‘til you make it” applies to more than just good personality traits. Slowly but surely, her public persona had leached into her private one. She still didn’t drink that swill she was supposed to shill to her fans, but she stopped thinking deeply about things outside of the game. She threw herself into her persona, chasing that high of adulation and glee that had come from winning her first tourney.

And then the government came and the tiny little piece of Hana Song that hadn’t been eclipsed by D.Va said yes faster than her coaches could believe. The words were barely out of the bureaucrat’s mouth before Hana had her pen out asking where she should sign. She told her fans and her coaches she wanted to serve her country and help against the Omnic threat, and that was certainly part of her willingness.

But there was a deeper side to it. The Korean government didn’t give a damn what its soldiers said or did or believed, as long as they were there to fight when ordered, and Hana Song could finally grow out of being just D.Va. So she trained in her MEKA and studied the old wars and taught herself real tactics until she was the most skilled MEKA pilot in the world, and then she honed that edge in simulators and on the firing range. And still she’d felt like something was missing, so she’d put out an ad in the deep web where no one could trace it back to her for someone to spar against.

Two weeks later, she met Sombra and her entire world turned inside out.

* * *

 

Hana Song lay in her bunk, fidgeting uncomfortably with her bra. She was the only girl in the Rapid Response Unit she belonged to, and her sponsors…well, even on “hot weeks” like this, when the entire RRU was on standby in case of Omnic assault, she had her own little room in the officer’s quarters. She relished the privacy it granted her, but it also grated on her sensibilities.

Yes, most of the boys were fans, and yes, it was irritating to be hit on, even jokingly, but it separated her from the rest of the RRU in a way she wasn’t sure she liked. She’d joined the military at least in part to step down from the pedestal her sponsors had built for her, and the room seemed to be just another way for them to keep her apart, no matter how safe it made her feel. Rolling over, she opened her eyes and looked at the sliver of moon visible outside her window. “I hate this. I’m just a girl who was good at a video game. Why do I have to be perfect, why can’t I just be normal?”

“Normality’s overrated, _chica._ So’s perfection, sounds like.” The voice was smooth, husky, and _incredibly_ feminine, with just a hint of a South American accent. Hana found herself very aware that she wasn’t wearing much more than her underwear underneath the sheet. Rolling back over, she found the source of the voice leaning on her closet door. 

She stood with a sort of predatory confidence, totally unconcerned that she was in possibly the most well-guarded personnel room on a Korean Army base. Her head was half shaved, and it was almost a pity, because her dark hair was lovingly tended to, with a carefully treated dye-job at the tips. The glowing cranial implants that, on another, would’ve been carefully hidden and treated like a disfigurement, were instead displayed prominently, along with the beauty mark under her left eye. She wore quite a bit of makeup, but it was masterfully applied, and enhanced rather than hid her natural beauty.

Hana thought she might’ve been the most gorgeous woman she’d ever seen, and immediately drew her covers up, partially because her libido was kicking in and partially to disguise her other hand reaching for her sidearm on the far side of the bed. This woman had snuck into a secured military base, she might not want to leave witnesses. “Wh-who are you? How did you get in here!?”

The smirk that played at the invaders lips was enough to make Hana’s face heat up. “You’re taking this very seriously, Miss Song. I’m not here to hurt you, and I’ve already disabled your pistol, you may as well stop trying to get it.” The woman then pointed at a glowing ring on the inside of the door. Hana recognized a directed silencer from the armory, typically used to keep a squad quiet while they prepared to breach a wall or door. “And don’t bother screaming, you know this wonderful little device here will keep our conversation private.”

“You broke into my room! Of course I’m taking this seriously! Y-you could do anything to me!” And the thought of some of those anythings was definitely making Hana’s blush deeper. She struggled to contain it, well aware that ‘arousal’ was sort of a weird response to a stranger breaking into her room and functionally isolating her from the rest of the base. She internally swore at the base’s firewall and her lack of free time, if only she’d had some real _private_ time in the last week…

“Oh-hoh? Anything, you say?” That smirk was only getting more pronounced, as though the woman could sense Hana’s discomfort. Hana wondered momentarily if the woman was somehow reading her thoughts, but quickly discarded that theory in favor of her simply reading the younger woman’s tells well. “I thought you wanted a sparring partner, but you seem to be thinking of something rather different, D.Va.” The woman stood up straight, leaned forward, and chuckled as Hana clutched her covers a little tighter and reddened a little more. “Or should that be D.Viant?”

“Shut up!” Digging deep, Hana focused on her anger at the intrusion rather than her arousal. It was remarkably difficult; whoever this was, they were displaying the sort of playful, dominant personality that Hana had _dreams_ about. “S-so you’re here about that ad I put out? Why couldn’t you have just emailed me or something like a normal person? Why did you sneak into my room?”

“Well, I could’ve emailed you, but then I wouldn’t have been sure who it was reading it. And I wouldn’t have gotten to meet the famous D.Va in person. You have quite a following, you know? And I can see why, you’re even cuter in person.” Every sentence brought the woman closer to Hana’s bed, and the 19 year old was finding it harder and harder to remain upset as this vision advanced on her, hips rolling.

“Stammering, blushing...you’re much more reserved in private. When you’re on camera, you’re so confident and controlled...but that’s just an act, isn’t it, girl? You don’t want to be in control at all, you want someone else to be in charge.” The gorgeous Mexican was practically on top of her now, and Hana’s eyes were entirely entranced by the other’s indigo irises.

“You want to be able to trust someone else so completely that you can do anything they tell you to do, confident that they wouldn’t hurt you, ever.” The momentum had been her intruder’s since the moment she’d first spoken, and Hana couldn’t see any way to get it back.

The woman leaned over Hana’s bed and put her hands on either side of the girl’s head, effectively trapping her, and stared straight into her eyes as she almost purred the rest of her little speech. “I was going to teach you, try and subvert you, bring you into my circle of contacts, maybe have a little fun with you if you were inclined, but this is much more interesting. There’s lots of speculation online about why you don’t have a boy- or girlfriend, but you don’t want a partner, do you?”

Hana’s breathing was laboured and her blush felt like it went all the way down to her toes. There was a heat in her chest and her womb that she couldn’t quite place; it wasn’t just arousal, it was something both more and less. As distracted as she was, she hadn’t really processed that she’d been rubbing her thighs together since her interlocutor had been about halfway across the room, and only just now was realizing how _wet_ her pussy was. “N-no…I d-don’t…”

The woman smiled and leaned down until her lips were almost touching Hana’s ear. “No, you don’t want a partner…” she breathed. “You want a Mistress. Would you like me to be your Mistress, girl?”

Even half-crazed with lust and…something else, Hana wasn’t totally gone, and no one had ever accused her of being stupid. It took all of her will not to scream ‘Yes’ at this gorgeous, predatory woman, but Hana managed it. “I…I don’t…I don’t even know you…how could I trust you with something like…that?”

“I’ve been looking for someone like you for _years_ , Miss Song. I don’t just offer this kind of thing to every girl I meet. I didn’t come here to seduce you, but it’s happening, and I can’t stop _now._ Trust me, just for tonight, and I’ll give you a glimpse of what I can offer you. I haven’t touched you yet, and I promise I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do.”

 _She might be lying_ . The little voice of reason was getting smaller and smaller, diminished by lust and submission. _She might be lying. But why would she? She’s already got me isolated, powerless…_ “Th-then…if only for tonight…Y-yes. Please?” Hana felt the bed shift as the intru…no, her _Mistress_ , brought a knee up onto the bed.

“Yes, please, _what_ , pet?”

“Yes, please, M-Mistressmmmmmmmmfff!” As soon as the last word was out of her mouth, she was being kissed, deeply. Hana’s eyes fluttered closed as her Mistress’s cool hands slid behind her shoulders and unclasped her bra gently, even as her tongue claimed Hana’s mouth, delicately to start, but with ever-increasing fervour.

With a quiet _smek_ , the two women’s lips parted, and the dominant one leaned down as she tossed the bra across the room. Softly, she licked Hana from her shoulder to her earlobe, before whispering into it once again. “Your safe word is ‘red light’, pet. Do you understand?”

The words came more easily this time, even as Hana filed it away. _She could do anything to me…_  responded with a breathy “Yes, Mistress!” and received another gently domineering kiss for her swift response.

By this point, Hana’s new Mistress was all the way on the bed, and Hana could sense the arousal pouring off of her as she straddled the younger woman. Sitting back on her haunches, the violet vixen shrugged out of her coat to reveal a knitted turtleneck sweater that did nothing to hide the size of her assets.

Hana’s hips lifted themselves almost involuntarily, seeking stimulation even as the girl groaned in arousal. Those were at least C-cups, and big breasts were definitely her weakness. “Oh? Does pet want to feel these?” The teasing tone was accompanied by her Mistress pressing her bountiful assets together, enhancing their apparent size.

“Yes, Mistress.” Hana’s hands were already moving towards them underneath the sheets, twitching into claws, aching to sink into those glorious tits.

But they quickly found themselves pinned by the wrist as Sombra leaned forward, dragging her boobs along Hana’s front, catching the girl’s nipples as she lapped at the Korean’s jawline. “You’re going to have to do better than that, sweetheart. I’m in charge, remember? _Beg.”_

Hana’s arousal ran down her self-respect and started pummelling it with a baseball bat before the words were halfway out of Sombra’s mouth. “Please, Mistress, let me touch your…your breasts…God you’re beautiful.”

“What was that, pet? You’ll have to speak up if you want me to do anything…” Hana was sure by the smirk that her Mistress had heard her involuntary outburst, but she found herself a long way from caring about the teasing.

Averting her gaze, Hana managed to repeat herself louder, even as her blush intensified yet again.“I…I said you’re beautiful, Mistress.”

She felt a strong hand leave her wrist and move to her chin, gently but inexorably forcing her to look her new lover in the eyes. The smirk was gone, replaced with a surprisingly gentle smile. “So are you, pet. Now come on, help me get the rest of this off.”

* * *

 

Sombra smiled as she helped her new pet out of the bed. Even though she knew what was about to happen, the girl was still trying to hide her breasts, as though the wet spot on her panties didn’t give away how intensely aroused she was.

She just couldn’t help herself, the girl was so _adorable_ with that blush on her face! Reaching out, the hacker grabbed the pilot by her hand and dragged her into a close embrace, relishing the squeak Hana made when she did so. She wasn’t much taller than the girl, but her shoes being on and Hana’s instinctual curl into the hug let her easily reach the top of the girl’s head with her lips. “Good girl, Hana. Now undress me. Bottom to top, and then I’ll reward you.”

The Mexican could feel the shudder run through her new lover as she sank to her knees and started unlacing Sombra’s boots. _Wow. I don’t think this girl has even been touched before. She’s certainly no innocent, but I don’t think she’s ever allowed anyone this close._

 _No one deserves that. She’s_ **_mine_ ** _now, and I’ll keep her until at least dawn. I think I might keep her longer if she wants. She’s just so vulnerable…_

Sombra very carefully excised that train of thought before it ventured into old wounds, and focused instead on the beautiful, mostly naked girl currently kissing and licking at her feet. _A foot fetishist, too? No, no, it’s something else. No, I think she’s just that hungry to touch and be touched. How lonely has she been?_ “I gave you a job, pet, but if you’re happy leaving your reward until later…”

That got Hana moving again, though she trailed kisses all the way up the hacker’s leg as she moved to take off her capris. Every motion seemed to bring new happiness to the petite pilot, and Sombra found herself shuddering a little in sympathetic arousal as the girl removed her belt.

* * *

 

Pausing with her fingers hooked into the waist of her Mistress’s pants, Hana breathed in deeply through her nose and looked up at her lover’s face. Seeing nothing but gentle reassurance and arousal, she pulled the pants down in a single motion, dragging them away as her new Mistress stepped out of them.

Looking back up, she could see her lover’s panties; purple, with black lace and a stylized skull on the front. Of far more interest to her than the design, however, was the steadily growing wet spot and the powerful scent of an aroused woman.

Hana found herself wanting nothing other than to breathe more of that scent.

Wrapping her arms around her lover’s waist, she drew her face closer and closer to that grinning mask of death printed on the last barrier between her and her Mistress’s vagina. The scent didn’t get any less intoxicating with proximity, and she only vaguely heard her Mistress say something through the haze of lust she was swimming in.

Her mouth was dry from arousal, her tongue felt thick and heavy, and her breath was only coming to her in short bursts. Slowly, slowly she extended her tongue and let it rest on the wet spot that was threatening to become a waterfall.

She felt hands take her own, and the legs that surrounded her prize led her back towards the bed. She whimpered at the removal of her desire and chased it on her knees, wanting nothing more than to get another taste of her Mistress’s arousal. It wasn’t sweet, it was actually rather salty and tangy, sort of like sweat mixed with a little lemon juice and left alone for a day, but it was delicious in a way that Hana couldn’t really describe.

She got her chance when Sombra sat on the edge of her bed. Looking up from between her Mistress’s legs, Hana could tell that her lover was excited. Her eyes were brilliant, oozing desire and compassion and control in equal measure, and her face was even taking on a tinge of red as her chest heaved with her breath. Somehow, she was even more gorgeous from down here, and Hana couldn’t help but feel the warmth in her chest grow, even as the fire in her womb stoked itself higher.

Embarrassed, Hana broke eye contact by burying her face in the cloth in front of her, dragging her tongue slowly from the bottom of her lover’s canal to the top, feeling for the hitch of her clitoris, just like she’d read about others doing a thousand times. She didn’t feel it the first time, and the second she wasn’t sure that it wasn’t just a bit of the cloth bunching up, but the third time was obvious: she actually heard a little jet of moisture hit the wet cloth, making a noise like rain on a tarp.

Having found her Mistress’s button, Hana slid down until the tip of her nose was pressing against it and lapped at her entrance through the cloth. Every lick brought a bit more of that delicious, salty wetness, and Hana could feel her own arousal quickening even further with every taste…

But through the cloth wasn’t enough. Even with Sombra’s copious natural lubrication, her panties were still soaking up most of her arousal, and Hana wanted more. Getting her hands free from her Mistress’s was the work of a moment, and she had her fingers in the waistband of her lover’s underwear in a second, but something made her look up at her Mistress before she had quite worked up the courage to actually take her panties off.

Her Mistress moved her own hands, placing one on Hana’s hand and the other on her head. “Slowly now, pet. It’s not a race. Savour every moment.” Each sentence was accompanied by a gentle stroke, either along the top of her head or down the side of her face.

As her Mistress’s hand reached her chin, Hana almost instinctively opened her mouth, and was rewarded with her lover’s thumb, which she laved at for several seconds. “That’s it, pet. There’s no need to rush. We have all the time in the world, tonight. Enjoy all of it, not just the obvious parts.”

“Mmf, but Mithtreth, ‘oo tathte tho ‘ _oood._ ” Hana couldn’t quite keep the whine out of her voice as she let her Mistress pin her tongue down. Closing her eyes, she suckled gently at the oral intruder, the taste nearly as intoxicating as the submissive action.

“I’m glad you think so, pet, but a thing is made more desirable by its lack, yes? Hmm…I think I’m going to introduce a rule, Hana. Tonight, you may not cum until I tell you to, alright?” The words were gentle, but the grip was strong, and Hana felt her own arousal nearly redouble as she realized that her own orgasm was some time away, and that her Mistress had just told her to go slowly.

But at the same time, that burning need was pleasurable in its own way, and Hana replied almost without thinking as she felt her Mistress’s thumb pull away. “Yesss, Mistress.”

“Repeat my orders back, pet. I must know that you understand my rules.”

“I...I won’t cum until Mistress lets me, Mistress.”

“ _Good_ girl. Now, back to what you were doing, but remember! Slowly.” And with that gentle remonstration, Hana felt the hand restraining her from removing her lover’s underpants move away.

Slowly, Hana eased her lover’s panties past her hips, hearing the lurid squelch of vaginal secretions slowly being moved around. The sound, however, was only half as lewd as the sight of it; strings of pearlescent arousal were revealed, bridging both her labia and the widening gap between her Mistress’s engorged pussy and her underwear, getting thinner and thinner until they snapped. The older woman’s cunt was a tight, hot mess, trimmed but not shaven, and as wet as an active riverbed, her clit standing proud and tall at the head of it.

But Hana had taken her Mistress’s words to heart. _Slowly._ She looked, and adored the sight ( _Did I do this? Is this my doing?_ ), but then she leaned down and kissed the inside of her Mistress’s thigh, just below the panties that she was removing. Leading them down with butterfly kisses, she inched off her lover’s underpants, pausing to smell the inside of them deeply before tossing them away.

And then she began again, at her Mistress’s ankle. Butterfly kisses up the inside of the opposite leg, running her hands along the back of Sombra’s calves, stopping at the join of her hip and pulling back before meeting her Mistress’s eyes again.

Approval, warmth, and even more arousal met Hana’s gaze, and Sombra answered her unasked question, leaning back and resting on her elbows. “Yes, pet. Now you may.”

Still, Hana was nothing if not a fast learner, and so despite the burning thirst on her tongue, she moved slowly still. First, she got her hands underneath her Mistress’s knees, and moved them so that the woman’s calves rested along her back. Then, leaning forward, she lifted the sweater that still covered her lover’s chest, and laid a trail of kisses from one hip to the other, passing over the navel. Meeting her Mistress’s eyes, again, she reached forward to hold hands, interlacing their fingers before laying another series of kisses, this time from her navel towards her sex.

Closing her eyes, Hana ignored the voice that demanded she move faster and licked slowly from the bottom of Sombra’s pussy to the top, tracing every inch of it with care and attention, memorizing the smell and taste and shape of her Mistress’s labia, her entrance, even her urethra, and when she reached the very top, she kissed the proud little boatman gently before lightly laving her tongue underneath it, encouraging it to grow even more.

Every motion made her Mistress twitch or groan in a slightly different way, and each motion or sound was like poetry to Hana’s senses, feeding directly into her own arousal. When she finally pulled off of her lover’s vagina and opened her eyes to meet her Mistress’s, she found that Sombra had half-closed her eyes and was as bright red as it was possible for someone of her complexion to be.

And then she got a compliment that fanned the heat in her chest to a nearly unbearable level, two words that were rapidly becoming her favorite in the whole world. “ _Good girl._ I’d think you’d thought about this once or twice, the way you’re going.”

At some point, Hana had stopped blushing, the embarrassment and arousal no longer flushing her quite as thoroughly, but the compliment and the implication that Sombra made brought it rushing back, strong as ever. Something had changed, however, and she no longer felt like she needed to hide her face from her lover. Instead, she met her eyes steadily and said “Thank you, Mistress.”

And then she did it again. Slowly. _Properly._

After the third or fourth pass, she sunk back into the position she’d been in before, her nose rocking against her Mistress’s clit, and began lapping directly at Sombra’s vaginal canal. Her previous caresses had been gentle, a soft exploration of this new texture and flavour that she had discovered; this was more forceful, more careful, more passionate. Not penetrative, not yet, but a clearly stated intention.

And all the while, she kept her eyes open and locked on her Mistress’s. Their palms ground together, and Sombra’s thighs flexed and twitched against her ears, but their eyes never left each other’s.

An inexpertly timed bump of her lover’s clit saw a small jet of moisture splash into Hana’s mouth, and a question came to her mind. Pulling away slightly, she saw the way her Mistress’s hips rose to follow her lips and smiled a little. “Mistress, are you a squirter? You’re much wetter than I’ve ever been…”

Sombra’s voice was husky, bright, and breathy with arousal as she replied. “Yes, pet, I do sometimes squirt. Why do you ask? Wouldn’t you rather it be a surprise?”

“I was wondering if Mistress wanted me to drink it or wear it, and whether I should lay down a towel.”

“Don’t worry, pet, I’ll change the sheets if need be. And I’ve actually never been asked that question. Whichever you like, pet. Surprise meeeEEep. Good girl. Right there.”

Once her questions had been answered, Hana had buried her face in her Mistress’s crotch with even more enthusiasm. She’d always been a fan of the idea of being marked, of being _kept_ , and the chance that her new Mistress might be able to do so with this heavenly scent had almost made her lose sight of her goal.

But her Mistress’s earlier words had not been wasted, and Hana moderated her pace appropriately. Now, she rarely needed to come up for air, filling her lungs through her nose every time she rocked back, and breathing out through the gaps between her lips and her lover’s every time she rocked forward.

Her tongue knocked harder and harder at Sombra’s opening with every pass, until finally, Hana rolled up her tongue and penetrated her Mistress as hard as she could, relishing the sounds that her lover made as she ate her out. “ _Ay Dios mio,_ _chica!_ There, yes, there, yes, yes, ffffffffmmmmmm! Good girl, you’re such a good pet, yes, lick me righhhhht there! Look at me, pet, look me in the eyes. Good giiiirllll hm! 

Nuzzling back and forth, Hana made sure that the tip of her nose caught her Mistress’s button every time she could, though Sombra’s bucking and twitching made that a tricky prospect. It was worth it every time, though, as every stroke of her button made her release a bit more of that deliciously tangy taste, and contract harder around Hana’s questing tongue.

Hana wasn’t sure how long she kept at it, but it couldn’t have been very long. Her jaw was only just starting to tire when her Mistress’s head snapped down to meet her eyes, bright with arousal and…something else. “Pet, you’re going to make me cuuuuummmmm! Mnf, yes, make me cum, if you keep doing that. Don’t stop, Hana, don’t stop, I’m going to cum, I’m going to squirt all over that pretty face of yours, do you want that? Good girl, keep going, keep going, make your Mistress cum, keep goiiiiiing, fuck! I’m going to cum, girl, I’m cumming, ohhhhhhh pet I’m cummiiiiiiiing! YES! THERE! YES! CUMMINNNNGUHhhhhhh”

At the last, every muscle in Sombra’s body went rigid, and the muscles inside of her pussy went insane, rippling along the length of Hana’s tongue, pulling it deeper than it had managed before, before releasing suddenly, sending a veritable torrent of clear, watery girlcum to cover Hana’s chin and breasts.

Hana swapped from the rough tonguefucking she’d been giving back to the long, slow strokes she’d employed at the beginning, from the bottom of the vulva to the top, bringing her Mistress down from her orgasm slowly, enjoying the heat of the afterglow and the feeling of her lover’s cum. The taste had changed somewhat, acquired a sweeter note after her Mistress’s orgasm, and Hana relished it all the more. At some point, Sombra had crossed her ankles behind Hana, and was now running her heels along the young woman’s spine slowly, a gentle massage as thanks for the orgasm.

As Hana pulled back slowly, Sombra released her hands and sat up, removing her legs from behind the Korean girl and scooching back to sit on the bed properly. Reaching down, the domineering hacker grabbed her lover’s chin and pulled her up into a deep kiss, claiming her mouth with her tongue in much the same way that Hana had just claimed her pussy. Breaking away, Sombra tilted her forehead to meet Hana’s and spoke. “Good girl, Hana. Very good girl. Now, did you cum from that, pet?”

The reminder of her restrictions brought Hana’s focus back to her own untended nethers and the burning need that still sat there, unsated behind her panties. “N-no, Mistress. May I? Please?”

Sombra smiled. “Not yet, pet, you haven’t finished undressing me, have you? Didn’t you want to touch my breasts?”

Hana shuddered a little as her unfulfilled need and her desire to touch her Mistress warred within her. “I h-h-haven’t changed my mind, Mistress. B-besides, I should savour every moment, r-right?”

Sombra’s smile grew even wider as Hana confirmed her submission to the Mexican. “Good girl. Slowly, remember? Enjoy the feelings as they come, don’t just try to rush to the end.”

“B-but Mistress just came…”

“Ah, but you looked so happy down there between my legs! What kind of Mistress would I be to deny my pet her joy, especially when she’s so good at it? You surprise me, though, Hana, I thought you were a virgin.”

“I am! Or, I was, I guess? I just…read a lot of erotica…”

“What was that, pet? No secrets now.”

“I…I read a lot of erotica, Mistress. That whole second shelf over there is basically just smut, and I watched a lot of videos, too. D.Va isn’t bad at anything!”

Sombra reached up and patted Hana’s head, smiling warmly. “No, pet, you did very, very well. Now, let’s get on with your fun, yes? There’s my good girl.”

Smiling again, Hana ran her fingers up the outside of Sombra’s thighs, pausing as she came up over the join at her hips. “Mistress has such nice skin…and such a slender waist…” Sliding her hands between the sweater and her lover’s skin, Hana ran her hands most of the way up Sombra’s flanks, before coming back down to knead at her lower back.

Standing up, Hana crawled up onto the bed and straddled Sombra’s bare crotch, before resting back on her haunches. Slowly, she tugged at her Mistress’s sweater, running her hands up and down the hacker’s smooth stomach and sides. Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss into Sombra’s hair, smelling the fine mix of her lover’s shampoo and her cum.

“Good girl. Go ahead now, no need to be shy.” At her Mistress’s encouragement, Hana finally slipped her arms the rest of the way into her lover’s sweater, finding her wonderful breasts.

“No bra, Mistress? Even I have to wear one…” Hana’s B-cups hurt just imagining trying to do the sort of exercises she had to do without a bra.

“Fmm…the sweater has some support built in, and between that and my coat, they stay in place fairly well. Nngh…keep doing that pet.” Hana had found her Mistress’s nipples and had fanned her fingers over the peaks, still hard from the cunnilingus she had just enjoyed. “If you’re not careful, pet, I’ll put you back on your knees to finish what you’re mmmstarting.”

Hana was quiet for a moment, contemplating. “If…if that’s what Mistress wants, I would be glad to…to…help her.” The blush was, once again, back, but Hana had gotten over her actual embarrassment, and was meeting Sombra’s gaze levelly.

This time it was Sombra’s turn to blush. “...Pet, finish your job. I have a wonderful reward in mind for you.”

And so, without further ado, Hana slipped the sweater over Sombra’s head and off of her arms. As soon as the sweater was tossed at the pile of other clothes, Sombra grabbed Hana’s knees and rolled her over, pinning her to the bed with her weight. “I’m going to need your panties, pet. Don’t touch yourself.”

“Y-yes Mistress.” Standing up, Sombra stripped Hana of her panties in one smooth motion, exposing the Korean’s core to the cool air for the first time. Her labia were already fully engorged, teased and aroused as she had been, and her lips spread open like a lewd flower, glistening with slight moisture.

Hana whimpered slightly at the sudden stimulation after so long without, but kept her hands where they were. “Alright pet, roll over and cross your wrists behind your back. I’m going to tie them there.”

Hana froze. “M-Mistress…do you…have to?” There was, for the first time, a bit of fear in her eyes, and Sombra quickly moved in to embrace her.

“No, pet, not if it makes you uncomfortable. Do you not want to be restrained?”

“Not…not tonight, at least. I…I love the way you make me feel, Mistress, but…not that. Not yet. Please?”

“Of course not, pet. I promised, didn’t I? I won’t do anything to you that you don’t want me to.” Smoothing her lover’s hair back, Sombra had taken on a conciliatory tone, much divorced from her earlier, demanding one. “Are you comfortable being blindfolded or gagged, pet? I think you would enjoy sense play.”

“Th-those are fine, Mistress, just no restraints.”

“Alright, pet. I’ll blind you with your panties and gag you with mine. You like my taste, yes?” Sombra’s voice had taken on a bit more of a playful edge as she felt out the corner of Hana’s hang-up and felt more confident moving around it.

“V-very much, Mistress!” The strange moment had entirely passed, and Hana was back to being Sombra’s willing plaything, as her Mistress folded the girl’s panties expertly and carefully wrapped them around her eyes, muffling everything. Hana heard her move off a few steps before coming back to the bed and straddling her bare waist.

“Open up, pet. I have a treat for you!” Hana opened her mouth and found it quickly filled with cloth that tasted like her Mistress, and she moaned a little as the taste flared her arousal higher, reminding her that she was still painted in girlcum, from her chin to her stomach.

“There’s my good girl. Now spread your legs for me, and no touching yourself.” Hana complied, eager to find out how she was to be rewarded for being a good pet.

As soon as her legs were spread, she felt her Mistress’s weight on her shaved pubis. “So you shave, hm? Must be that MEKA suit…or maybe you just like the feel of a draft down here?” Warm fingers ran up and down her sides, cupping her breasts lightly, and deftly drawing across her nipples. “Mmm. You know, you were a very good pet today. I think a reward is in order. Would you like to cum with your Mistress? I’ve got another one in me at least, but if you don’t want to, I could just do it right here. Sitting on your stomach. Making you listen to me pleasure myself, while forbidding you to do the same. Or does that excite you, Hana? Is it arousing to listen to your Mistress get off without being allowed to touch yourself?”

Hana was torn. She wanted to cum, almost more than anything in the world. Her pussy was on fire, craving for a stroke with a finger or a tongue, or anything more substantial than air. But on the other hand, that burn felt _good_ when it came from Mistress. Being told she couldn’t get off until she was allowed felt amazing, and she felt like if, when it happened, it would be the most intense orgasm of her life.

So, to build another step, or to take what she had?

She had to know what was on the other side of that hill. Hana stayed silent.

She could almost hear the grin splitting her Mistress’s face as she said “No? You want to hear me cum again without you? Alright, I suppose if that’s what you want, pet. If it gets to be too much, just tap me three times on the knee.”

And with that, Hana felt her Mistress’s weight shift. Sombra had rocked back and put a hand between Hana’s legs to steady herself. She heard a slight sigh and a wet squelch as her Mistress began to masturbate on top of her. “Ahhhhn…you did such a wonderful job earlier, pet. I’m still wet down here, and getting more so thinking about that tongue-fucking you gave me. I usually have trouble with two fingers, but I’ve got three in already, and it feels _so good._ Is this what it felt like for your tongue? This hot, wet, spasming tunnel that…mmmmmn only wants more? _Dios Mio_ , how did you stay down there? How did you breathe? Could you smell anything but me? Is that why you worked so hard to get me off? Or was it that youuuu hn! Wanted to wear my scent all over yourself?” The schlicking noises were getting louder now, and coming faster.

“Mmmmn, I’m so…se-hn!-sitive down there right now. I’m going to cum so fast, and it’s all your fault, pet. Your perky little breasts and your pretty face, just lying there, waiting for me to cum all over you again. Waiting for my hot little cunt to mark you as mine, all mine. I don’t know if I can squihihihirt! again, but I’ll try, pet. You deserve a rewahahahahaha _rd_! for your wonderfuhu _hul_! work. Mn, my g-spot is tingling, I thihihihi _nk_! I can spray you again. Is that why you stayed quiet? Is that it, pet? Do you want to wear my scent, over and over and _over_ **_hn!_** Again?”

Her Mistress’s voice was becoming ragged, and the scent was becoming nigh overwhelming again. The sounds of female pleasure echoed in the small room, and Hana groaned into her gag, chewing it, working it with her tongue, imagining that she was again chin-deep in her Mistress’s crotch, tasting that sweet, tangy, salty flavour that was all Hers. She could feel the heat pouring off of her Mistress’s pussy, the way her knees clenched around her hips, but most of all, she could feel the fire in her own vagina, doubling and redoubling on itself with every filthy, true word that poured out of her Mistress’s mouth.

“Are you che _hew_ ing on your gag, pet? Do you lo _vvvvemm!_ my taste that much? Ohhhhhh, you’re suhu _huch-ahn!_ a good pet. Here’s your rewarr _rrd_ **_nn!_** When I cum _mm!_ You can cum too, pet, but you still can’t _touchhh_ _yourselffffffffuck fuck_ ** _fuck_** _this feels…Three fingers_ , pet, three _fingers_ buried in _me, my_ **_hungry_** _little pussy_ , all for _youuuu…can_ you _feel_ it pet? **_Hn!_** Fuck, this is toooo _ooogoodI’m going to cum_ ** _again_** , pet, I’m going to _squirt_ on _you_ aa _aagainnnn!_ , Hana, and _you_ gave me permission~!”

Hana could feel the tingling in her own pussy, the one that signaled that whatever was happening was good and should continue to happen for just a little bit longer and that, if it did, Hana would be very, very tired but very, very happy. She wanted nothing more than to reach up and bury her fingers in her own box, to mimic her Mistress in everything, but she had been told she couldn’t, so she kept her hands flat. Her legs had bent at the knee at some point, and her hips kept jumping up, trying to find stimulation that just wasn’t forthcoming. Her nipples tingled with an internal fire that she was only vaguely familiar with, that had only happened once while she was masturbating. She knew, knew, _knew_ , that if her Mistress came on top of her, she would have a full-body orgasm the likes of which she hadn’t ever experienced before.

“Heh, your, your _your_ ** _hmn_** body keeps _try_ ** _ing_**! to get some pressss _godfeels_ ** _good! FUCK!_** Some _pressure_ but you’re such a _good_ **_pet_** , Hann _nn-ah!_ , suchagoodpet that _youuuu_ won’t give it any! _I love it!_ Y-y- _you’vebeen_ hungr- _ee!_ for this _ssfucking-_ ** _ahhhn!_** for a lon _ngh!_ time, haven’t you _uunmgh!_ I’m gonna _gonna_ ** _gonnaffffffuck_** _ing fff_ finish now, and I waa _annt!_ you to fin _ishwith_ me, alright pet? Your Mistre _ssistellingyoutofinishwithher!_ _Cum! With! Me!_ ** _FUCK!_** I’mmmmgonna _squirt_ on you when I cum! I can _fucking_ ** _feelitfuckingFUCK!_** Now, pet, _cum now! Nownownownow_ ** _yesyesyesYESfuckin-Hngh!_** ”

Hana felt the tension in her body reach a point where it just couldn’t get any tighter and, the instant she felt her Mistress’s emission drench her stomach, it snapped, sending her into a full-body fit. Her limbs shook, her head snapped back, her spine creaked, and all the while that wonderful taste still filled her mouth.

After what felt like an eternity of white-hot pleasure, Hana came back to herself. She found that she had been rolled over onto her side, divested of her gag and blindfold, and that her Mistress was spooning her from behind, nuzzling her clavicle and whispering in her ear about what a good girl she’d been.

“ _Ay Dios mio,_ pet. I haven’t had sex that good in a long fucking time. We should make this a regular thing, aye? I know you had a good time, I’ve never seen anyone cum that hard before, even in the vids. I was worried you’d seized out for a few minutes.”

“Mmmmn, Mistress.” Hana snuggled a little closer to the woman she’d just shared the most intense experience of her young life with. “Is it weird to say I love you? Because I think I do.”

Sombra just smiled and kissed Hana’s neck. “It’s maybe a little early, pet. We hardly know each other beyond a good fuck. But I think I understand. I’m not beholden to anything right now, so I can stick around for a while, we can see if there’s something to this beyond great sex. You’re certainly adorable enough to make it worth trying.”

Hana found herself blushing again, but there was a smile on her face anyway.


End file.
